Archived:Izama Brothers Quest
Questors # Koji Izama, son of Athena, User:Nhlott # Takeo Izama, son of Athena, User:BachLynn23 # Mathai Garcia, daughter of Persephone, Minx # Fox Culley, daughter of Ariadne, Wise # Lara Villafañe, daughter of Palaemon, Bloom Dream Prophecy Children of goddess strong and wise, You must hunt she who wishes your demise She has a weapon you both shall need, The daughter of Enyo must not succeed. Five must travel to the southern land Your strength will be tested, hand to hand. She waits for you both to arrive, Blade in hand, she must not leave alive. Quest Koji approaches the Persephone Cabin looking for Mathai. Fox: She jogs over to him Hey, wait up! Koji: Hey, Fox. Lookin awesome as usual. How goes it? Fox: I already know that. It goes well. I'm so pumped for this quest. Who are we waiting for? Koji: My brother, his lady friend, and Mathai. He grins when he says her name. Fox: Girlfriend, crush or FWB? She counts the arrows in her quiver Koji: Not 100% actually. I'm hoping for girlfriend, though. Takeo: Walks up with a bag over his shoulder Hey...just gotta swing by the Palaemon cabin and see if Lara's ready he smiles as he says her name Koji: Y'see, we Izamas never fall short in battle, or the battle field of love. Grins. Lara: She walks up and yawns This is the group to Texas right? Takeo: Smiles at Lara and moves to her side Yep, this be us Lara: She smiles and hugs him Sorry, didn't see you there dear Takeo: Hugs back and keeps one arm around her So we should be all set to go now, are we taking a camp van to the airport or a cab? Koji: Actually, I was given a cool toy by this guy at the Hephaestus' Cabin, Vic. He pulls out a silvery orb and runs his fingers across it. Mathai: ''Walks out of the cabin excitedly and hugs Koji.'' Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! Koji: Grins and hugs back. No problem, Mathai. It looks like the gang's all here. Let's hit it. Mathai: ''She takes Koji's hand and begins to walk off with the group.'' Takeo: raises an eye brow So what's in that shiny orb? Koji: He grins and presses a button on the orb and tosses it into the street. T''he orb then expands into a silver SUV.'' Takeo: Damn, I've gotta give the heph kids more credit, they've got some wicked shit Koji: It's sexy, right? C'mon, babe. Let's go. He helps Mathai into shotgun and gets in. Mathai: This car's beautiful, Koji! Takeo: Gets in the back with Lara Fox: She jumps in the back beside Lara and starts humming the Adventure Time theme Lara: ''She raises an eyebrow'' You like Adventure Time? Fox: Yes. Yes, I do. She offers an earbud to Lara Wanna watch "Power Animal" with me? Lara: She takes it and puts it on her ear For sure. I love Adventure Time Koji: I call dibs when we stop, too. He starts to drive towards Texas. Takeo: watches out the window Lara: ''She hums the song and notices Keo looking out the window'' You alright darling? Fox: Ah, he's just upset 'cause I'm getting all his girlfriend's attention. She winks at Keo Mathai: Rests her head on Koji's soldier and looks up at him. You look stunning, cutie. Takeo: Grins and holds Lara's hand I'm fine hon, just not a fan of travelling in anything other than my bike Fox: Not a fan of enclosed space? She inhales and exhales Me neither. Just, remember that you have room and breath. Koji:He kisses Mathai on the forehead and grins. So, Keo, you up for killing a girl, if need be? Takeo: '''Well if she's out to kill me I won't have any issues with that '''Mathai: Cuddles beside Koji. Do you know how she looks? Koji:' '''Not at all. But a crazy bitch with a blessed sword is hard to miss. '''Takeo: '''Sounds like fun, any idea what her powers are outside of the sword? '''Mathai': I really hope she's not all bad, I don't know what I'd do if one of us got hurt. Looks up at Koji. Koji: I'd say they'd be similar to an Ares kid, but who really knows? If all she's got is combat skill then she's nothing we can't handle, right, bro? Offers fist bump. We'll all fine, Mattie. He winks at her. Mathai: Instead of bumping back she opens her hand and closes it around his fist. ''I really hope so, those Ares kids can be vicious. '''Takeo: '''We'll be fine, even better if we can get her near the water, Lara can rip her to shreds ''he smiles down at Lara and kisses the top of her head Fox: Clears her throat, shutting her eyes tightly So when are we getting there? Koji:: Well we are traveling over a good bit of the country..... Takeo: yea it'll be awhile time passes, all of a sudden a truck slams on its breaks directly in front of the vehicle, blocking the road, two seemingly tall and muscular men get out Takeo: What the............. Koji: He slams on the brakes. Holy shit! Who're- oh, my gods, they're gonna kill us.... Takeo: What makes you sa.......he realises they aren't men but bear like things Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiit he grabs his sword to be ready fight or run bro? Koji: (In Keo's head) Fight, but we move on 3......1......2.....(out loud) 3!!! He dives out of the door and draws his sword. Takeo: is ready and dives out the opposite side door as Koji (in koji's head) 5 on 2, split 2 on 2 and have one give cover? Koji: (In Keo's head) Sounds good. Mathai can give us cover fire and I can have Fox help me take down the one on the left. You and Lara take down the other. (out loud) Mathai, get on the roof and give us some cover fire! Fox you help me take down the ugly one! Takeo: turns to Lara You're with me Fox: She knocks and arrow and fires at the bear-man's throat So, both of them?! Mathai: Climbs on the roof of the car, and shoots an arrow at a bear-man ''You okay out there, Koji? '''Takeo': he attacks the one on the right as the arrows are flying at it, slashing at it's leg with his sword (In kjoi's head) she has a point, they are both ugly, he grins Koji: (In Keo's head) Smirks. Good point. Yea, babe, I'm good! He stabs at its belly. Fox: She leans against the car, bow in one hand and her knofe in the other Mathai, how's it look? See any good sniping opportunities? Mathai: ''She squints and launches an arrow at a bear-man, then turns to Fox'' It's looking pretty good. Koji and Takeo seem to be handling these bear-things alright. And there's that bear right over there. The bear Koji is attacking laughs at him, and dodges the stab, and attempts to grab him by the throat to throw him back. The bear that Takeo is attacking dodges the sword and swings his arm at Takeo's head to try and slash him with his claws Takeo: does a forward roll and dodges the slash, quickly turns to try and slash the bear from behind. Koji: Rolls to the side to avoid the grab and slashes at its side. Fox: She spies a gash in one of the monsters and fires an arrow at it Mathai, look for some wounds! Maybe that'll slow these sons a' b*tches down! Mathai: She sees a pair of wounded monsters and shoots them both, then looks to Fox Did I do good? The bear takeo is attacking gets a cut in it's back side, but manages to swat away the arrow coming at it, it quickly turns and swats at Takeo. The bear Koji is attacking also gets a cut on its side, and one of the arrows that mathai and fox are shooting sticks in its shoulder Takeo: ''As he tries to step back to avoid getting scratched, the bear's claws graze his shirt and skin bringing some blood'' Lara:'' She gets hypnotized by the smell of blood and her teeth turn into shark fangs without her noticing'' Takeo: ''He knocks the bear's feat out from under him, so it falls onto its back, and offers Lara the final kill blow'' Lara:'' Still hypnotised, she jumps at the bear and bites his throat, snapping it with her shark fangs.'' Takeo: ''As Lara attacks the bear, Takeo uses the opportunity to stab the bear with his CB sword'' Lara: She spits the bears blood, snapping out of her trance QUE NOJO!!! Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo! Fox: She fires one last arrow at the bear's eye, then jogs over to Lara's side Lara, sweety, calm down... Lara: Oh gosh, where's my bag?! She fumbles around on her bag and takes her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes her teeth frantically ignoring whatever is left of the battle Mathai: Her eyes widen, surprised and runs to Lara ''Are you okay? '''Koji:' Lets out a war cry and sprints at the other bear, aiming to run him through. Takeo: Takes his attention off Lara, and distracts the bear Koji's going after, so at the last minute Koji's sword finds its mark'' Both bears are disintegrated ''Takeo: Turns his attention back to lara and fishes out a bottle of water and passes it to her ''Here this should help, I think I have some gum in here too if you want '''Lara: Drinks the water and calms down a bit Y-yeah, I do. Thanks Keo Koji: Walks over to Keo and gives him a bit of cloth. Here, dress your wound. That way, it may not happen again. Takeo: ''He takes the cloth but before bandaging it passes some gum to Lara, then ties the cloth around the wound Are you ok Lara? '''Lara:' Y-yeah, I think so. Shakes her head Anyway, shouldn't we be moving to Texas? Mathai: Lara's right, we have to keep moving. We can't let attacks slow us down. She walks up to Koji and help him to the car '''Takeo: '''Kisses Lara's cheek and opens the car door for her '''Lara: Smiles at Keo and gets in the car'' Thanks dear Koji:He gets in and starts the car. Well, that sucked.......Sushi, anyone? He offers a box full of California rolls. {C}{C {C {C {C}{C Takeo: (In Koji's mind) Dude, how long has that shit been in the car'' '''Fox: She picks up her arrows from the dust I'll pass on the sushi, man. Mathai: Smiles at Koji ''I'll have some if you have some. '''Lara:' Shr wrinkles her nose No thank you. Japanese kill sharks for food, therefore one of my principles is not to eat anything they make. Koji: Nah, I'm jokin, babe. Don't eat this.... He tosses it out the window. Takeo: '''smiles and leans back closing his eyes '''Mathai: laughs ''Oh, Koji. You're adorable! ''blows kiss Takeo: '''sleeps '''Koji: He winks at her and keeps driving. ''----'' Mathai: Hears a menacing roar while looking at the foresty landscape and turns to Koji Lara: Please tell me that wasn't someone's stomach Koji: If so, someone ate the sushi...But in all seriousness, what was that? Takeo: ''wakes up What the hell was that, please tell me no one was dumb enough to eat the sushi '''Lara:' I think your brother threw it out the window. Unless someone got out while the car was moving, ate it and got back inside without anyone noticing, I think no one did Mathai: sees Nemean lion emerging from the woods ''I don't think it was the sushi guys. ''turns to Koji Should we use the advantage of range, or should we stop the car and take it head on? Lara: Are you kidding?! That thing will destroy the car before we can even touch it!! Fox: She reaches for her bow Guys, hurry up and choose something, 'cause the hairball is gain' speed! Takeo: '''who's up for jumping from a moving vehicle, I saw we use the vehicle as a distraction, jam the pedal down, aim it towards the thing, and jump out '''Fox: I'm game for walking. She pulls out an arrow Koji: Keo, you're brilliant! Tuck and roll people! Mathai:takes breath Okay, let's do this Lara: Pales a bit Ai meus deuses, that means more blood.... Fox: She squeazes Lara's shoulder Don't worry, hon, you'l be okay... She gets ready to jump Takeo: '''Takes Lara's hand and kisses her forehead quickly then proceeds to tuck and role out of the vehicle '''Lara: She takes a deep breath and jumps out of the car Takeo: '(In Koji's head) What now? - He then grabs Lara's arm and pulls her towards the side of the road to try and find cover'' '''Lara: She gets pulled to the side of the road by Keo What now? It's a Nemean Lion, we need to make it open it's mouth Takeo: '''Hmmmmm '''Fox: She jumps from the car and crawls up beside them Make it roar and we literally feed it with arrows? I think I have dynamite arrow somewhere... where did I put it... She looks through her quiver Mathai: rolls out of the car by Fox ''I think I got one, need it? '''Koji:He sprints at the lion with his sword drawn.'' '''Lara: '''Que merda esse idiota tá fazendo?! ''She readies her bow and mutters ''And I thought he was the smart twin '''Koji: (in Lara's head) Chuckles. Oh, I am. Just shoot when I give the signal. He uses his powers to predict the lion's attack and ducks as it bites at him. He then rolls to the side and then jumps on the lion's back and stabs his sword into its eye. When it roars in pain, he pulls out two hunting knives and stabs them into the roof of its mouth and pulls.(Struggling slightly).....Say.......Ahhh.... Then he nods to Lara. Lara: She shoots an arrow straight at the lion's mouth Fox: She takes the TNT arrow fromMathai and fires it at the lion's mouth ''Takeo: ''f*ck yea Mathai: takes out That Was Easy button and presses it, then giggles Koji He walks up to the disintegrating mass of the monster and picks up a golden jacket........Hashtag Swagg.... Lara: ''She scoffs'' A jacket?! We kill a f*cking nemean lion and we get a JACKET?! Fox: She puts away her bow Guys, two monsters in... less than three hours? New high score. Lara: And we aren't even kids of the Big Three or something like that. What's going on? Takeo: '''Yea, but we are 5 demigods all together in one area, so makes the scent stronger anyway '''Fox: Well, we'd better get going before any more pick up on our collective BO. Koji? Keo? Where to now? Koji:'Westward! ''He points west and begins walking '''Mathai: Walks besides Koji ''You look so cute in your new jacket ''He smiles and feels the pelt Fox: She walks behind, them listening to her iPod. She bobs her head, clutching her bow Lara: She wrinkles her nose PDA you two. If you want to do anything, go behind those bushes so I can't see you Takeo: ''grins As long as clothes don't start flying off '''Lara:' Glares playfully at Keo ''If they do that, I'm going to keep walking and leave the two birdys alone '''Takeo: '''Agreed, the last thing in this world I want to see is my brother doing that ''he grins and reaches out to hold Lara's hand Koji: C'mon, babe. We can set up camp for a bit so we can figure out a next step. Lara: She takes Keo's hand ''Camp? That means food right? Not old nasty sushi '''Fox': She looks around at the four of them I feel like the fifth wheel or something. And please no gas station sushi. Had that before and it wasn't pleasant. Mathai: Sure. louder so everyone can hear ''Does anyone have marshmellows? '''Koji:' Hands her a couple. Hey, Matti, can I talk to you for a sec? Mathai: '''Sure, Koji. ''She smiles and takes the marshmellow ''What'd you need? '''Koji: He takes her hand and leads her into a tent C'mon Takeo: he kisses the top of Lara's head If you'd be more comfortable bunking with Fox, that's cool, I'll take first watch Lara: Great, I'm dead tired. Do you have any food Fox? Rumages her bag I think I only have an open packet of barbecue chips Takeo: ''Reaches into his back pack and pulls out a brown paper bag and hands it to Lara'' I packed a few of your favourite snack items before we left Lara: Her eyes sparkle Oooooooh, apples and sandwiches. You just saved my stomach dear She gives him a kiss on his cheek Want some?'' She offers the bag to Fox, after taking two sandwiches and one apple'' Fox: She takes the bag Sure, thanks. She takes a bite of the sandwich Lara: Well, dunno about the two of you, but I'm going to bed. She goes over to her tent Night Keo, night Fox Takeo: ''Kisses Lara lightly good night and takes first watch'' Fox: What, no kiss for me? She winks and finishes the sandwich '''''Takeo: ''he smiles and shakes his head chuckling to himself, and goes over finding a suitable spot on a low tree limb that gives him a good view of the whole area Fox shrugs and crawls into the tent ''Takeo: Gets up 4 hours later to wake Koji up, shakes the outside of Koji's tent Hey, dude, your turn to keep watch '''Koji:' Wakes up. Sure, sure, if I must Morning Takeo: wakes up and goes out stretching Mathai: crawls out of the tent and smiles brightly How is everyone? Lara: She comes out of the tent yawning. ''Sleepy as hell. Can't we sleep like 8 hours more? '''Takeo': Smiles and kisses the side of Lara's head I wish babe, I wish, but we have to get headed Koji: He stretches. So I take it we're hoofing it? Lara: ''She blinks Hoofing it? '''Takeo': How far do you think we are? Fox: She stretches and crawl out of the tent No clue. Koji: A day's walk, maybe? Lara: Oh well, can we eat breakfast before we go walk for a day? Mathai: Breakfast sounds nice. I'd actually love some. Takeo: 'Well unless you've got breakfast hiding in there somewhere, all I had we ate last night, those sandwiches ''Koji: Ok, we stop at the next diner we see and pig out, then we haul ass. Sound good? '''Fox: I'm game. Lara: ' Yaaay!! Food! Food! Food! ''She grins and goes to pack her stuff ''Takeo: Helps Lara and starts walking'' '''Fox: Walks beside Lara Good morning, by the way. Koji: Takes Mathai's hand and starts walking. Lara: She smiles at Fox ''Morning! How ya doing? ''A few hours pass Takeo: '''We must be almost there '''Koji:' I believe so. Spots a diner Paydirt, people. Fox: Pancakes, here I come. She walks a bit faster Takeo: ' ''I hope they have coffee '''Mathai: walks in holding Koji's hand Takeo: '''gets a coffee for himself and Lara '''Koji: He orders waffles and sausage and coffee Takeo: '''drinks his coffee '''Mathai: Orders pancakes with fruit Lara: She orders a cheese omelette and drinks the coffee Keo ordered for her. ''Thanks dear ''She kisses his cheek Takeo: '''he smiles you're welcome babe '''Fox: She orders some pancakes and sips her coffee '' 'Takeo: '''finishes his coffee and puts his arm around lara while he waits for her to finish Lara: She finishes her food ''Soo... What do we do now? Keep walking? '''Takeo: '''We must be close, what were we looking for again bro? '''Koji:' Ideally, yet tragically? A trail of dead siblings of ours... Mathai: Frowns How can we tell it's them? Lara: Is he buried anywhere? Or you don't have a clue on where his body is? Koji: Not any one in particular, but several. But they should stand out a bit. if we find no clues, we go on into Texas, hopefully we'll come across something. Mathai: '''Lets go look for clues then '''Lara: '''Easier said than done. Where do we start looking? '''Takeo: '''Well I'll grab a paper, the national one, see if any odd things have been reported in Texas, deaths and such '''Koji: He picks up a local paper and soon looks up Hey! I think I found something! He shows the others the paper. Local scholar and athlete Kal Ellis (17) was found dead in his home in Fort Worth today. The star wrestler and projected Valedictorian of R.L. Paschal High school's body was found with several cuts, bruises and abrasions covering it, with a large puncturing wound in his abdomen leaving a large hole in it. Ellis was last seen leaving a local movie theater in Arlington with a young woman,whose identity had yet to be confirmed, by one of his closer friends, Kyle Raynes. "That's not like Kal to be out with some chick. Kid's a real bookworm, y'know? In bed before 9 kinda guy." Investigation by the local authorities suggests that the mysterious young woman he was last seen with may be responsible for the teen's murder. However, the boy's father, Ross Ellis, is less than convinced. "I know my son. Believe me, I know my boy. He could easily break anyone like a twig if he wanted. There's no way some girl killed my boy. Just not possible." Pending a conclusion in the investigation, the young girl is the prime suspect in Ellis' murder.... Mathai: Looks down at the paper and then at Koji Looks like you found our clue. Smiles and kisses him on the cheek ''Awesome job! '''Takeo': So start at his parents house maybe, or his friend from school? Fox: Split up and look for clues? Lara: Oh no, that's a bad idea. Have you never watched Scooby-Doo? You split up and all the crap possible happens Takeo: grins and squeezes Lara's hand Well I can't imagine the places are far apart, let's just pick one Lara: She pouts Oh well. Can we take the house? I'm not the best one with people Koji: The house works. If nothing else, I'm sure the kid's dad will give us something to work with. Lara: Do we have an address? Or do we get to stalk him? She grins Koji: No, but we got a name and general area, so finding an address shouldn't be too hard Lara: Oh yeah, I forgot Americans make finding addresses easy.'' She pouts'' Stalking people around here is really no fun Fox: Great. We're going on foot, I presume. She downs the rest of her coffee '' '''Mathai': Sounds like a well plan Takeo: goes up to the lady at the counter and asks for a phone book, he looks up the father's name Fox: She looms over his shoulder Well? Takeo: '''17 Mockingbird Lane '''Koji: Well, we're gonna need some wheels..... Takeo: '''There's a rather tempting and unattended suv over there '''Koji: Dibs. He begins to walk towards it Mathai: Smiles in excitement '' 'Takeo: '''keeps an eye out as Koji jacks the van Lara: Um... Don't we need a map? Or do you know the way? Takeo: '''smiles and looks in the front seat it's ok, they've got a nav system '''Fox: I call shotgun. I'm way too cramped in the back. She checks out the interior Koji: He jumps into the driver's seat and starts it up Let's do this then, people. Takeo: ''he programs the address into the navigator system thingy'' they arrive at the address, to a normal 2 story looking house with a truck and a car in the driveway ''Takeo: '''looks around the front of the house ''Looks like someone's home '''Lara: Great so we knock. She knocks on the front door and waits for someone to answer '' 'Takeo: '''keeps an eye out for anything suspicious '' '''Mathai': Scans the surroundings Fox: Leans on the wall by the door, waiting for someone to answer Mathai: ''Knocks, with more force, so that they're heard'' Ross answers the door Ross: Yea? Takeo: 'Hey ummm we heard about what happened to and wanted to pay our condolences '''Ross:'Did you know him or somethin? '''Takeo: '''Not as well as we wished we had '''Ross: I see.... Takeo: 'He was alway so quiet, we should have tried harder to get to know him, we feel.......''he forces himself to look shook up and genuine.....if we had...perhaps he'd still be alive '''Ross: Maybe..........Though, I don't care what the police say, that creepy girl he started hanging around had something to do with it. Fox: Creepy girl? Takeo: '''You know, that weird girl he was seeing before..... '''Koji: Yea. Did he ever say anything about her? Ross:'''Not really, he said he was fallin in love with her pretty often. '''Takeo: '''Did you ever meet her? '''Ross: Once. Very pretty girl,but those are always the most trouble. She said she doesn't live too far from here. Mathai: Whispers in Koji's ear I think we found our girl Koji: Sounds like it. A girl can be seen a block over with another girl, kissing in her neck as she pulls her into a house Ross: That'd be her. Don't seem like she'd too broken up about it..... Takeo: '''Perhaps we should have a word with her, thank you so much for your time and we are very sorry for your loss '''Mathai: So, who's gonna go and talk to her? Takeo: ''turns from the front door and walks away a few yards, making sure that he's not heard by Ross before talking Well if she hasn't seen all of us yet, I think either me or Koji should approach her, and you three should try and sneak in from behind, I don't think we should show our true numbers yet if she hasn't seen, it'll give us the element of surprise '''Lara:' We're sneaking up on a goddess? That's nuts! Takeo: 'Well I'd rather try and take her by surprise, make her think there''s just one of us before showing our full intentions '''Fox: Got it. Should we hide near the house? In case you guys need backup fast. Takeo: '''Yea, I'd say Koji here takes the front, us three will hang back in hearing distance in case we need to bail Koji out, the three of us should be ready to get her from the others sides, box her in '''Koji: Cool, I can do that. He pulls out his box-cutter and walks up to the door beating on it One of the girls opens the door. She has long black hair, a healthy tan, and a vicious look in her blue eyes. Her appearance is beautiful and she looks at Koji with malice Girl: Oooooh,hello there. Have you come to join us? I was just showing my lady friend one of my toys. She holds up what looks like an......inappropriate toy, but as Koji begins to stare at it, he sees the dual-bladed sword. Koji: He stutters as he suddenly feels disoriented in the girl's presence Takeo: '''sensing his brother's, hesitancy, he breaks down the back door and comes in behind the girl, sword at the ready '''Koji: The sounds jars him alert and he kicks out at the girl's gut Girl: She holds the blade in front of herself and Koji's foot connects witht he flat of the blade. She then pushes him away and turns to Takeo Fox: She pulls her bow off her shoulder, knocking an arrow and waits for an opening Mathai: Shadow travels to the right of her and readies an arrow Takeo: ''gets in a defensive stance prepared for her to attack'' Fox: She moves up a bit closer, firing he first arrow at the girl '''Takeo: '''instead of waiting for her to attack he goes in to slash at her with his sword Category:Quests Ended Category:BachLynn23